If Only
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: The Mist is a part of you, the Sky. The Mist is the element farthest from the Sky. The Mist could only look at the beloved Sky from afar… never really reaching you. And the Mist could only look at envy with the other elements for being closer to the Sky.If only… if only you would love me.


**Tenshi:** Hi! I'm Tenshi and this is my first story here…at least in this site.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ It seems I'm in the lead.

**Tenshi:** Why of course~You can be a sadist and I like tormenting sadists

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya… You're a daredevil aren't you?

**Tenshi:** No, I'm Tenshi (angel).

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ You're rather entertaining.

**Tenshi:** Is that a compliment? Well whatever KHR doesn't belong to me. If it is...I'm not sure if it would be a good thing

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Kufufufu~ Vongola Decimo… Sawada Tsuayoshi, for all the glories that you have attained, for me you would still be the kindhearted Sky.

You would be still even if you are ow the feared Vongola boss in the underworld.

I know that you can be sly, manipulative, merciless, intimidating or somewhere along those lines.

But we, your guardians (even if I hated to be grouped by them), know that is but your façade. You are after all a pacifist. You are still naïve even if you are a perceptive person.

Besides, you still hate killing… at least when unnecessary.

Foolish

But that is you dear Tsunayoshi,

The foolish pure Sky

When we are out for a mission, you would still welcome us with that wholehearted smile of yours… even if we are bathed in blood. Well in my case or that skylark's, you're the one visiting our headquarters.

In this wicked twisted world, you are there ruling with dignity and pride.

I had to laugh at the irony of the situation.

A pure soul leading among the tainted?

That's new

Never in my whole life (including my previous lives) have I seen that kind of thing happening in the Mafia… the underworld in general.

And of course, I couldn't help but be attracted to you which ended up me falling I love with you.

Kufufufu~ I could't believe how weak and pathetic I've become.

And of course, it would be your fault my dear Tsunayoshi.

You never knew how I could be captivated with your innocent caramel eyes of yours or how I could be mesmerized on those fiery orange orbs full of resolve.

Your kind and welcoming warm smiles are things I love to see each time I see you.

I hate it when you force your smiles and act strong. I know you don't want us to worry… but I hate it when you're sad.

I want to protect you.

But in the end, you're the one protecting me along with this so called family of yours.

One day, I saw you with _that person._

Your smile is brighter that usual and I could see in your eyes that glowing affection for…

For _that person_

I usually love your smiles but I want you to smile at me and look at me the way you do with _that person._

And I could see _that person _smile at youwith fondness.

How infuriating.

Personally, I want to send _that person_ to hell and kick _that person's _ass down through the circle of reincarnation, smash it to pieces then put it back to kick it again but then you would be wretched.

You don't know how I hate it when I could see you dejected.

So I acted like I always do. I put on this fake mask. Everyone belives that this psychotic façade of mine is the real me… and even I, myself had started to believe about my own lies.

But you my dear Tsunayoshi… kufufufu~ I find it hard to fool you over these years.

Gone was the stuttering wimpy (but noneless cute) boy, to be replaced by a kind and warm Vongola Tenth.

You would always worry about me.

"_Mukuro-kun, are you fine? You're not sick aren't you?"_

"_What's bothering you, Mukuro?"_

"_Mukuro, why are you sleeping without a blanket? You're gonna catch a cold!"_

"_Mukuro?"_

You would always make a fuss about my well-being… but you do with others in your so called family.

The Mist is a part of you, the Sky. The Mist is the element farthest from the Sky. The Mist could only look at the beloved Sky from afar… never really reaching you. And the Mist could only look at envy with the other elements for being closer to the Sky… yes even that aloof Cloud who drifts onthe Sky as he pleases.

That anoying Cloud was actually closer to the Sky than what you've imagined.

One night, I caught you crying for that _that person_. Well, I know you cry for everyone when in danger or such but your tears for _that person _were special. You're worried for that lover of yours.

Kufufufufu… you should't worry much Tsunayoshi. _That person_ is strong eough anyway. Not as strong as me but strong Nonethless.

What is in _that person _that you cannot see in me my beloved Sky?

If only… if only you would love me.

I wouldn't let you feel this pain like what _that person._

_That person _is a fool. Making you worry this much.

I smiled grimly. Making you mine isn't yet late.

I'll make you fall for me, my dear Tsunayoshi kufufufufu~

The Mist is a deceiver and I would be willing to do so, my dear beloved Sky.

Tsunayoshi

Those special smiles and that look you always show for _that person_... sooner or later, you would only give those to me.

Kufufufu~ I would eve be willing to start World War III for you.

You will be MINE

* * *

**Tenshi:** Waah~ I wonder who is _that person~_

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ aren't you the author?

**Tenshi:** But I want to know other people's guesses on who _that person_ is~

**Mukuro:** You're really entertaining.

**Tenshi:** Why thank you. Mukuro, if you please~

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ Review or taste my wrath.


End file.
